Past, Present and Fusion
Past, Present and Fusion is the second episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. This episode marks the debut of the Dino Chargers, the Dino Saber, and the appearances of Riley Griffin the Green Ranger and his brother Matt Griffin. It marks the first appearance of the Black, Blue, and Green Energems Synopsis A new teen finds his own Energem and joins Tyler and Shelby on their pilgrimage to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, where they learn they are a part of the elite team called the Power Rangers. They are entrusted with protecting the Energems from a fierce bounty hunter named Sledge, who has returned and is more determined than ever to capture the Energems for himself. Plot In a countryside, Matt orders his brother to collect some eggs after secretly spying him practicing fencing. Riley tried to search for Rubik, his pet dog and finds it barking at a rock for unknown reasons. When Fury is about to kill him out of annoyance, Riley grabs a nearby metal pipe and fights him, but to no avail due to Fury's thick hide. After being hit by one of Fury's lightnings, Riley's metal pipe hit the rock, which reveals a green Energem that bonds with him and transforms the pipe into a Dino Saber. With his newfound weapon, Riley gets the upper hand on Fury long enough for him and Rubik to escape. Riley packs his belongings and bids farewell to Matt and his mother before departing to the Amber Beach Museum. While in the middle of the journey, his scooter breaks down and coincidentally met with Tyler and Shelby, whom also go on the same journey. Riley has no choice but to accept their offer as he jumps into Tyler's jeep and after that, they save a man from his car via their Energems' powers. Arriving at the museum, Shelby spots Koda and Chase but lost sight of them. As Tyler is about to get a snapshot of him posing at a giant dinosaur head, he suddenly falls, and with his friends, discovers an underground base. Witnessing two other Energems displayed, their Energems react and dock into the same place as the other. Keeper introduces himself and explains the history of the Energems. Koda, Chase and Kendall reveal themselves with Koda and Chase being synced to their Energems and Kendall explains the reason for the Energems bonded with them though she had no idea why the Pink Energem chose Shelby. Suddenly, a strange reading was detected at a volcano. The team goes to the volcano, with Tyler forced to stay after the Red Energem refuses to allow him to join his team. As they arrive to the volcano, the T-Rex Zord reveals itself and races to the city. Tyler goes to the city as well, now with his Energem approves. As Iceage freezes the city, several Vivix terrorizes with several troops form two Vivizords. The T-Rex Zord arrives but is quickly frozen until Tyler arrives, freeing his Zord and transforming into the Red Ranger. After he destroys a Vivizord, the Red Ranger leaves the last one to his Zord and deals with Iceage. The other Rangers soon arrive, joins the Red Ranger and takes care of Iceage and his Vivix troops. After destroying the last Vivizord, T-Rex Zord joins the Red Ranger and together finishes Iceage. Back to the museum, Kendall warns them not to reveal their identities to anyone including their relatives. Keeper however was none the better, discovering that what they fought was not Fury but rather Iceage, one of Sledge's captured outlaws, meaning that he has returned after 65 million years. At a spaceship, Sledge visits a cell block and orders the prisoners to silence while he asks them to help him in hunting the Rangers, as the camera zooms out to reveal more prisoners in his storage. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Richard Simpson - Keeper * Alexander Walker - Matt Griffin * Toni Potter - Ms. Griffin * Adam Gardiner - Sledge * Paul Harrop - Fury * Gerald Urquhart - Iceage * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice Dino Chargers * Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex (Battle Mode), T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Morpher Blast - Final Strike) * Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para + Para (Dino Morpher Blast) * Dino Charge Blue Ranger - N/A * Dino Charge Green Ranger - Raptor (Power Slash) * Dino Charge Pink Ranger - N/A Gallery * to be added Errors * Tyler uses a combined attack with the T-Rex Zord to finish off Iceage. When Iceage explodes after Tyler destroys him, the T-Rex Zord is behind him, but when the explosion repeats again, Tyler's standing in a completely different area, and the T-Rex Zord is no longer behind him. ** This also can be seen in Kyoryuger. * Iceage's voice was higher pitched this episode as opposed to the previous episode. * While in the Dino Lab, Kendall calls out Tyler and Riley by their names while explaining why the energems chose them, even though the two have never met her. A minute later, Tyler takes the liberty of introducing himself to her before leaving to stop Iceage. * While not necessarily an error, Keeper told the Rangers that Fury was the only monster on Earth. Tyler and Shelby had faced Iceage in the previous episode and again this episode. Onscreen, Keeper didn't tell Tyler, Shelby, and Riley about Fury. It is possible that Keeper told Koda, Chase and Kendall about Fury, sometime before Tyler, Shelby and Riley became Rangers. * Upon pulling up in front, Tyler asked if the building was the museum, despite his presence there in the previous episode and the "Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum" banner on the wall. * When the camera backed away a fourth time, Sledge was further away, but the relative position of the imprisoned monsters to the camera did not change. * When Rexy exits the volcano he can be clearly seen with the T-Rex Charger in his mouth, but when he arrives at the town the charger is no longer there. Notes * This episode marks the debut of the Dino Charge morph sequence, which is almost identical to the one from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. * Chase's comment "Call me the hotshot. I never miss." is a reference of an alternatively-translated take to his counterpart Ian Yorkland's nickname, the Hotshot Brave. * Before the Rangers charge into battle, Tyler says "It's about to get wild!", Daigo Kiryu's main pre-battle quote. While said quote, in the original, is always followed by "Try and stop us!", Tyler does not say the follow-up line. * During the morph sequence, unlike the other Rangers, Riley can be seen to be the only one who had his middle finger (instead of the index finger) on the trigger after flipping the Morpher. * Riley Griffin has bonded to the Green Energem.